Various advancements in the area of portable audio devices, e.g., cell phones, smart phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), mp3/mp4 players, etc., include the storage of digital music files onto the devices. Playback of the music can occur through connecting the portable device to an external source, such as a vehicular entertainment system (e.g., audio speaker and control system, etc.). While some vehicles have an auxiliary input connector to link a portable device to the speaker system, the auxiliary connectors are often rigidly secured to the vehicle at a fixed location (i.e., the auxiliary connectors are not adjustable), and hence, these auxiliary connectors do not allow a passenger to place the portable device in a variety of locations within the vehicle. In addition, because such auxiliary connectors are not adjustable, the auxiliary connectors can be undesirably exposed.
Accordingly, a need exists for retractable auxiliary cable systems for use in vehicles to connect a portable electronic device in conjunction with a vehicle's entertainment system.